A Dhampirs Choice
by RIKOREN
Summary: Rosalie is different, she is born to two Moroi parents and and came out a Dhampir which shocked the Moroi world. When her mother died, her father and two elder brothers moved to the place where everything began: St Vladimirs, there, Rosalie meets her new protector: Guardian Drake and her Moroi Guide: Adrian Ivashkov. A Love Triangle.


**_A/N: Do not like the pairings or plot, don't read or put nasty comments please._**

**_Disclaimer: All is owned by Richelle Mead, even though I wish I could say myself ;(_**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE:**_

_**ST VLADIMIR'S IS BACK**_

* * *

What I had not counted on, was that I would be sitting in the girls dorm room of St Vladimir's school.

I had pictured myself somewhere in Court, where my father and my two brothers would have lived in harmony, after my Mother's death.

But no, to my dismay, I'm stuck in St Vladimir's school as a Dhampir girl, which makes no sense as I was born to two Moroi. Yes, it's a mystery that I came out a Dhampir instead of the pale beautiful Moroi with long canine teeth.

Instead, I came out a semi pasty girl, with long canine teeth with no thirst for blood and average looks.

I unpacked my bags and walked out of the room, going 3 flights of stairs before I came to the end of my journey, puffed out and sweaty.

I swung the door open and I embraced the chilly night air, closing my eyes and taking in the musky scents of the woods. I heard someone approaching the dorm and I opened my eyes. Just a Moroi girl who gave me a good amount of freakish stares that made her break the record for Longest Stare of The Freak Dhampir in my head.

She had long blonde hair, with piercing blue eyes, standard white as snow skin, fangs, and disdainful stare of an uptight royal.

Yup, she was a total bitch.

I walked away from her and with a flick of my smoky black hair, I disregarded her completely, the faintest smile curving my lips as I heard her outraged gasp.

I spotted my brother; Andre, he was the intelligent one of the family.

I waved at him and his long arm waved back, a blazing smile brightened his pale features.

"Hey Rosalie, what's up?" He asked happily as he curled me into his warm side.

"Just taking in the sights. What about you?" I asked, sighing softly and I cuddled into him, enjoying his protective aura, letting his warmth seep through my skin and slowly heat up my heart.

"I wish I was home, but there's no telling what would happen if we went back." Andre sighed, looking down at me with saddened green eyes.

"We have to stay strong. That's what Mum would have wanted." A deep voice said from behind us, the eldest brother, Dominic. He was the compassionate one, he embraced the both of us, with his shaggy black hair hiding piercing blue eyes as he stared at the both of us with loving eyes.

"Yeah, but we can dream can't we?" Andre asked, and we all broke apart, family in every sense of the word.

"We can, Andre. But we both know dreams only stay fiction." Dominic said wisely, he sounded so much like Mum, he brought tears to my eyes.

I looked down and we all went silent, until a gaggle of girls started giggling, no doubt at my brothers good looks. They were somewhat handsome. I don't see it much, but since I'm their sister I probably wouldn't.

"You're fan club awaits, gentlemen." I sniped and I bowed low at my waist, making a flourishing gesture with my hand.

They both laughed, momentarily forgetting the pain and sadness we had dealt with over and over.

I sat down in my Dad's room as he paced the room. "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked him, my eyes tracing his movements easily.

"I have to have Guardians with me, because I'm a 'precious commodity' for the Royal Court, since I married your m-mother.." He whispered, his voice choking up from the sad emotions breaking through his enraged exterior.

"D-Dad, we have to let go. She isn't coming back and there is no way we can bring her back. You need to let her go now." I whispered, already feeling the fire ignite.

"I can't just let go of your mother! I can't just forget she ever existed. I can see her in my children. I see her in you. How can I just forget that?" Dad spoke, his icy eyes numbed the nerves in my body, making my body weightless and stuck in the same defeated position.

"Excuse me, are you guys the new guys?" A Dhampir asked, looking at us from the doorway as my father and I looked over at the exact time and the frown slid from my face.

"Nathan Drake, you must be Christian Ozera, and the lovely Rosalie Dragomir-Ozera. It's a pleasure." The handsome man spoke, his hand slid into mine and raised it to his lips and kissed my knuckles, sending chills up my spine, a carnal twinkle in the light pale blue-silver depths of Guardian Drake's eyes.

Either he wanted something from me, or he just liked setting a girls teeth on edge.

I'll have fun finding out.

Dad stared at Guardian Drake. "You're the new Guardian everyone is raving about, it's a pleasure." Dad held out his hand for Guardian Drake.

Guardian Drake shook hands with my father and smiled crookedly. "I've done a sweep of the perimeter, which wasn't entirely necessary, but considering the last Strigoi attack got through, I want to be careful. I took the liberty of acquainting myself with your other Guardians, so there wasn't any trouble or mix up, and there is a Moroi guide for your children." Guardian Drake said. I stared into his gorgeous sparkling gray gaze.

The door opened.

"Hey, Christian." I heard a familiar voice. My head snapped to the familiar tone and a grin brightened my face. "Aunt Rose!" I yelled, running to her and she opened her arms for me.

"Hey, kid! You've grown up haven't you?" Rose Hathaway-Belikov asked and put her hand to my dark hair. "Yep, you're still a midget, no matter how old you are now." Rose spoke teasingly.

"Hey! No fair! You're not exactly 5'11 now are you?"

"At least I'm not 5'2."

"Enough, both of you." I heard a deep masculine voice say, with a hint of a Russian undertone.

"Uncle Dimka! You're here too?" I ask and look over Rose's shoulder to look at my adoptive uncle, Dimitri Belikov.

"Of course I am." Dimitri said, smiling softly and I ran into his strong arms as he lifted me in the air.

Ever since Dimitri and Rose got married, they had been separated because of their Guardian duties, but ever since Mum died, Rose had never been the same, she didn't smile with that sparkle in her eyes, only with me, did that sparkle return. I was glad that I could keep her happy, even if tragedy struck us right in the centers of our beings.

The 'awakening' of my mother, Vasilisa Dragomir.


End file.
